


When He Smiles

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [34]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy and Wilson chat about House. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

She watched him from across the room and smiled at what she saw. House stood in a crowd of people, talking, animated, entertaining even. She's sure she even caught him smiling.

"He has a great smile, doesn't he?" James asked her as he stepped up to her right shoulder.

Stacy laughed. "He really does. And one of these days, the whole world will get to see it."

James frowned. "I don't know if the world is ready for that."

"Maybe not, but more people should get a chance to see it."

"Is that it, or do you really want him to be happy?"

"I'd love for him to be happy. But I think he's immune."

"You've noticed that too?" James asked.

Stacy could only shake her head. "He's complicated and stubborn. But he'll get you every time with that smile."

"It's that magical, huh?" James tossed back.

She laughed this time. "Some days? Yeah, it really is. Some days, you'd never know he was an ass."

"Must be the days when he's asleep."

She slapped his arm lightly. "He's not that bad, James."

His turn to laugh. "No. No, he's not." A short pause, then, "I think he's happy with you.

Stacy blinked and turned to face him. "Thanks, James."


End file.
